The Sewers/Issue 9
This is Issue 9 of The Sewers. Issue 9 : "But keeping our humanity... That's a choice" - Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvarth "Why can't we help? I want to!" The teenage boy, looking a lot like his twin sister, Nia, asked. Along with Diane, Lillian, Noelle, Ying-Maa, Seth, Timmy, Nina and his sister, he was sitting in one of the cars, safe. "Cut it out, Bill." Timmy, who is laying on the backseat with Nia, says. Bill and Timmy never got along very well, and now where he has to live with him 24/7, Bill begins to get frustrated. "No, i'm serious. I wan't to help." Bill looks at Seth, who is sitting on the passenger seat next to him. Before the outbreak, Seth was constantly drunk. The reason that Seth drowned his sorrows in alcohol was that he once was a doctor, and after killing a patient accidentally he got a major depression. He began to drink, and quickly got fired. For four years Seth has been a drunk. "Then go out there. Like we care." Timmy says and looks at Nia, who has a weird look on her face. "You might not care about me, Timmy. And hell, I don't care about you either. But i'm sure my sister cares about me." Bill looks at Nia, who is quiet. "Don't you?" At the drain the zombies keep coming, but the survivors have other things to worry about. After getting a shot to the shoulder, Ethan is laying on the ground, unconscious. Ethan had tried to be shot once during his time as soldier; at shooting practice, one of the other soldiers shot Ethan in the foot by accident. The difference was that, at that time there was doctors and everything. Here there's only Seth. "What the fuck, Brad?!" Hansi cries out, shocked. Brad is still standing with the gun raised. "What... Oh my god." "We... We're gonna get through this..." Hunter says as he kneels by Ethan. He listens for a heartbeat, and finds it. While trying to create pressure on the wound he says, surprisingly calm: "Cole, go get Seth! Andy, get your brother away." Without any questions Cole runs toward the base cars, while Andy lays his rifle on the car and hits Brad in the head twice. "Andy, stop it!" Hunter says, still calm. "Get him away." Andy continues to hit Brad in the head. With each hit, Andy's fist is covered more and more in blood. "You fucking... Fucking... Fucking..." With each 'fucking' Andy hits Brad in the head. Everyone is just standing, looking. "Fucking... Fucking... Fucking..." Andy begins to cry weakly. "Fucking... Fucking..." After a few minutes with Andy beating Brad, Cole comes running with Seth, Liam, Noelle and Bill. "What happened?" Noelle asks and look at the two blacked out men; one of them with Andy's fist in the face. "Oh my god!" She cries when she sees Ethan's wound. Ethan often babysitted Noelle when she was a kid, and because of that the two of them is very close. As Seth begins to help Ethan, Liam, Bill and Cole gets Andy away from Brad, who's face is more or less busted. It will never be the same face again. "Fucking..." Andy cries. "Fucking..." "Neil..." Hunter says, while backing away from Ethan. "Could you and Hansi get Brad away?" "Yea... Yea, sure." Neil says and lays the rifle on the car, next to Andy's air gun. "Sure." Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues